Bubba
Bubba is the main character of BieberSoft's hit indie game series, Bubba. A lovable goofster with a penchant for spicy foods, he has gone on numerous adventures, vanquishing the evil Dr. Buttchin many times. He lives in the Farting Forest and is presumably voiced by Jordan Bieber. General Information Bubba is an overweight and bald human of indefinite age. He has greyish-beige skin, black eyes (white in Bubba's Third Movement), and is never seen without his trademark smile. He wears a red shirt, black clown shoes, and a pair of ill-fitting jeans, which show his crack from behind. Abilities Farting Bubba is capable of farting thick green gas clouds that work as a force field, capable of neutralizing enemy fire and repelling anything that touches it. Pooping Due to his excessive eating of spicy foods, Bubba is capable of firing high-speed poop projectiles at will from his colon. These turds have been shown to be strong enough to destroy jet planes, steel balls, tanks, and castle towers. Magic Dump Bubba is also capable of unleashing the Magic Dump, a poop so rancid and disgusting that it can cause wide-scale genocide and destroy planets, as seen in the game-over screen in Bubba in the Turd Dimension. The only things capable of counteracting the Magic Dump are Bubba's Magic Toilet and the Super Magical Industrial Strength Toilet Paper. Flying Bubba is able to fly indefinitely in Bubba Goes #2. It is unknown exactly how this is done. but some theorize it may be because of his rear... Background Bubba is a regular guy that loves to eat, who lives in the Farting Forest along with his grandpa. Due to him eating so much spicy food, he requires a magical toilet and industrial-strength toilet paper to go potty, otherwise his heinous leave-behinds would destroy the world. Dr. Buttchin comes to steal his toilet in Bubba in the Turd Dimension, and his paper in Bubba Goes #2, but the hero manages to recover them and safely take his crap. Bubba is joined by Wubba in Bubba's Third Movement -- not much is known about this character. At one point, Bubba was part of the New Wario Order, fighting against Mario's team for control over the Mushroom World. Cataclysm: Crisis of Infinite Bubbas, aka The Expanded Bubbaverse Over the course of the #Bubbafest events of 2016, it was revealed that there existed branching timelines in the Bubba canonical narrative; primarily, a universe in which Bubba is pure and alive (Biebersoft's interpretation), a continuation of "Pure" Bubba as he travels through Hell, as well as an alternate timeline where Bubba has become Corrupted ("Dark Bubba" or "Corrupted Bubba") by the Evil Gamer (created by Chris Bores). Appearances Official * Yoshi's Island X - friend of Yoshi. Bubba's gaming debut. * Bubba in the Turd Dimension - playable character. Bubba's first adventure. * Bubba Goes #2 - playable character. Bubba's second impact. * Bubba's Third Movement - playable character. Bubba joins Wubba in venturing across the world. * Super Mario vs. nWo World Tour - playable character Fan works * Beat Up Bubba 2K16 - antagonist. * Bubba Modern Warfare - playable character * Bubba vs The NBA - playable character * Endless Bubba - playable character * Bubba: Back To The Toots - playable character * Bubba's Chapped Lips - main character * Bubba Zombie Invasion - main character * Project 1 - main character(s) * Bubba RPG - playable character, along with his comrades * Bubba's Swirled Adventurd - playable character * Bubba Goes #2 Hell - playable character * Bubba Goes No. 9 - playable character, enemy * Bubbamon Goes - playable character * Bubba Go Poop - playable character * Colossus In The Shadows - playable character * Mighty No. Fart - playable character * The Tale of Bubba - main/playable character * The Irate Turnabout - non-playable character * Bubba V: Sitting Down - playable character * Bubba's Swirled Adventurd 2: Butthole - playable character * The Irate Gamer: Double trouble - antagonist * Bubba vs. The World - playable character, antagonist * Bubba Quest - playable character * Bubba Goes To Work - playable character * Project 2 - main character(s) Trivia * Bubba's signature dance, "The Bubba", was a massive cultural phenomenon in the late 90's. * Bubba may have had a pop star career once, due to his hit song "My Name Is Big Bubba". * Bubba may be the inspiration (and possible true identity) of Sans in Undertale. * Bubba was revealed to be the brother of Chris Bores in The Irate Gamer: Double Trouble. * it was revealed in Bubba vs The NBA that Bubba has a girlfriend, apparently beautiful yet fatter than himself, but it seems that their relationship is pretty foul has seen with Bubba strangling her at the end of the game. * Bubba broke his silence in The Irate Gamer: Double Trouble which he was the main antagonist who speak fully and threatenly, probably a final sign of the completion of his corruption in the alternate dark timeline of the Bubbaverse. Category:Characters